youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miscellaneous individuals
Zeus As of the DC relaunch (DCNU) Zeus is the father of Wonder Woman, and implied to be the grandfather of Wonder Girl (Cassie) via another of his demigod sons, Lennox. Should this note be added to his "In Other Media" section, or are we focusing on pre-flashpoint events on that? :I think it's irrelevant - "our" Cassie is basically the classic Byrne version, not the Lobdell/Booth monstrosity. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't know. If memory serves, the "classic" Cassie had black hair, while "our" Cassie, like the post flashpoint Cassie is a blonde. She could be considered a composite. Plus I'm not suggesting adding it to the character info, just a reference to the comics. Past and present. Arch angel gabriele (talk) 22:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: The "classic Cassie" with black hair was "our" Cassie with a wig. And, yes, I can prove it. (Sorry, I'm going all Tupka.) Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 22:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Edit conflict. You stole my thunder. Note: we use the word "classic", but she was created in 1996. She's worn a wig for most of her appearances in Wonder Woman and Young Justice. As of Teen Titans (2003) (but probably a bit earlier), the wig's gone. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::And a quick look at Carol Strickland's wonderful website shows she dropped the wig in June 2000. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, around issue 45 of the original YJ run. I have the entire series :D Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 22:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :I should have that issue, but it's been a while and I'm in the middle of a move, so I don't have anything (comics, books, DVDs) at hand. Only internet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Internet again: based on the covers, I would say either #20 or #22. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Wow. Um. Yeah. I screwed up and read June 2002, not 2000. So my reckoning was flawed with a capital F. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 23:12, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, so, my mistake of the hair colour thing. My apologies. Back to the original topic however, I still think that zeus' post flashpoint lineage is something worth mentioning. But the ultimate descision is of coarse the admins. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 23:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I think so too. Even if it's not relevant to the show now, there are a lot of things from the New 52 that are mentioned in this wiki and if this show has a future, it might be relevant then. The "Wonder Woman, daughter of Zeus" thing, not the "Cassie, granddaughter of Zeus through Lennox" thing. That part is still only implied. Cari1994 (talk) 02:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Categories added I redirected the pages we already had to the relevant section, and retained the categories for archiving purposes. We should probably make the other names redirects too, with categories on those pages. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:35, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent idea. ― Thailog 21:45, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Miraclo In the comics or "New Earth" the Miraclo formula, taken by Hourman to gain his powers was later used to create Venom, is this worth mentioning? Jacknapier10 (talk) 15:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :No. Not here. Maybe in Venom's Background in other Media section, if you can add some more text and sources to it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:23, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok I have tried to add it, but please alter if it is not correct thanks. Jacknapier10 (talk) 15:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Troia's name Troia's name https://twitter.com/Greg_Weisman/status/636357877037461504 So, what I understand is that Troia is her actual name and Donna Troy is an alias. Anybody agrees? Lautarolynn123 (talk) 01:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :That's not unlike the Titan Seed portion of her origin story, which holds that she was Donna Hinckley until she was taken by the Titans of Myth, who named their subjects after Greek city states - Troia, Athyns, Sparta, Xanthi and 8 more. The surname "Troy" was something she didn't adopt until later. Troy is her legal name, but not her birth name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC)